mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Friends Forever Issue 25
My Little Pony: Friends Forever #25 is the twenty-fifth issue of IDW Publishing's My Little Pony: Friends Forever comic series. In the issue, Rainbow Dash seeks Twilight Sparkle's help after her wings mysteriously vanish. Summary Rainbow Dash wakes up one morning to the alarm of finding her Pegasus wings gone, leaving behind only what appears to be a surgical scar. Just as Twilight Sparkle wakes up in her bedroom at the Castle of Friendship, Rainbow Dash smacks into her window, using a cloud to get around and pleading for help. Using a "traumalocation" spell, Twilight learns that Rainbow's wings were magically removed and stolen by a trio of unicorns named Goldcap, Decepticolt, and Zappityhoof. The three plan to dissolve the wings into a potion and turn themselves into Alicorns. Rainbow Dash proposes they sneak up on them to get the wings back. Now unable to fly, she suggests that Twilight approach from the sky while she approaches from the ground. For added stealth, Twilight casts a camouflage spell to conceal their presence. Twilight and Rainbow track down Goldcap, Decepticolt, and Zappityhoof to a wooded clearing, where they carry out the process of dissolving Rainbow's wings. Unfortunately, Twilight gives herself away, and the unicorns discover her—they overpower her and catch her in a magic-resistant net. Rainbow tries to rescue her, but she is soon captured as well because of her inability to fly. The unicorns complete their spell to dissolve Rainbow's wings into a potion, and Rainbow Dash wails over her now permanent wingless state. Twilight chastises the unicorns for using such forbidden magic, but the unicorns defend their actions by insinuating Twilight's wings were also stolen from someone else. As Goldcap, Decepticolt, and Zappityhoof get ready to drink the wing potion, Rainbow comes up with another plan: instead of switching roles with Twilight, they should pool their talents together. Twilight uses her magic on the ground to free herself from the net. Then, she casts a spell to link her and Rainbow's souls together, combining Twilight's magic and Rainbow's flying skills into one body. With Rainbow's flying speed, Twilight easily overpowers the unicorns and performs a sonic rainboom to defeat them and retrieve the wing potion. As punishment for misusing their magic, Twilight takes the unicorns' magic away and says it'll return to them over time. Rainbow drinks the potion and instantly gets her wings back. On the return flight to Ponyville, Twilight says she has a new appreciation of flying, and Rainbow Dash thanks her for helping her get her wings back. As she speeds back home, Twilight decides to put on a pair of flying goggles and take the fast way back to the castle. Quotes :Rainbow Dash: MY WINGS! Where are my wings! Please let this be a nightmare and I'm not really awake. Please? :Twilight Sparkle: There has to be a logical explanation for your... wing-ectomy. :Rainbow Dash: Way to make it sound grosser, Twilight. :Goldcap: Just a sleep spell, a nerve-numbing agent, and snickety-snick! Wings! Once we make ourselves into Alicorns, Decepticolt, we'll be famous! Everybody'll know our names! I can't wait! :Decepticolt: I can't believe it was so easy to get the wings we needed for your spell, Goldcap! :Zappityhoof: Just think! We'll take our rightful place in Canterlot society! I might even become a princess! That's what Twilight Sparkle did! Princess Zappityhoof. I like it! :Rainbow Dash: I guess teleporting isn't that lame. :Twilight Sparkle: Hey! I'll ignore that. :Twilight Sparkle: Goldcap—don't you know how forbidden this is? :Goldcap: Why? You were a unicorn. You got wings. I don't see you complaining about them. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, yes, but... :Goldcap: You just want to hog the power and freedom for yourself! :Zappityhoof: We are different? We aren't as important? :Twilight Sparkle: It's not so simple. My wings weren't stolen from somepony else! :Decepticolt: Are you sure? :Twilight Sparkle: Um... yes? :Goldcap: Your eyes don't agree. Maybe somepony else sacrificed their wings for you! :Twilight Sparkle: Two entwined, tactics shared – one controls, memories paired. :Twilight Sparkle: You ponies had better listen to me, and listen good! I studied hard, learned well, made friends—by doing so, I earned my wings! But you, you're misusing your magic! So I'm taking it away. :Zappityhoof: That could have been us. :Goldcap: We could have had wings! :Decepticolt: Except some snotty Alicorn princess messed it all up. :Twilight Sparkle: Don't make me come over there.